Brother's Birthday
by hao-addict
Summary: [Hao and Yoh] OneShot Hao visits Yoh for the celebration of their birthday.


Hao-addict: yep another oneshot. It is really boring whenever I write oneshots… Hehehehe

Disclaimer: I do not own Shaman King. End of conversation.

**Brother's Birthday**

Yoh would always remember the memories Hao left to him. No matter how bad it is. At least they have been together for a short time. Yoh wanted to take those times for granted, to know Hao better and build a relationship.

'_Probably… Aniki hates me…' _Yoh thought to himself.

He looked around his room and saw his calendar with Bob's picture on it. He loved Bob and his songs.

He stepped closer to the calendar and looked at it. Tomorrow was his birthday, and that means that it's his Aniki's birthday too…

"Happy Birthday Aniki…" Yoh whispered to himself.

"And Happy Birthday to you to Otouto." Said a voice from behind Yoh. Yoh turned around to the window to see his older brother. Right there, sitting in the windowsill.

Hao smiled at Yoh while Yoh's face was filled with shock. Hao stepped down from the windowsill and walked closer to Yoh.

Yoh didn't move nor do anything. He just watched as Hao went closer and closer to him.

Hao stopped walking and pulls Yoh's chin close to his face. Yoh closed his eyes as he felt Hao's soft, warm lips press against his own. They both stay like that for a while until Hao broke the kiss due to lack of oxygen.

"I… missed you so… much… Why did you leave me in such a long time?… " Tears formed at the corner of Yoh's eyes. Hao continued to look at him as he cried. Yoh missed his Aniki so much…

Hao let Yoh's anger out on him. It was fine for him since they haven't met each other in some time. Yoh pounded Hao's chest, but after a while, the pounding became softer and softer. Yoh fell into Hao's body and cried as Hao hugged him close. Yoh sobbed uncontrollably but it was muffled by Hao's mantle.

Hao patted Yoh's back as Yoh's sobbing quieted down. "Shh… Stop crying…" Hao whispered into Yoh's ear. Yoh raised his head and looked at Hao. Yoh's face was covered with his own tears as he closed his eyes and his tears flowed faster.

"I came here to celebrate our birthday…" Hao whispered as Yoh's sobbing quieted down.

"But… I don't have a gift for you…" Yoh said between sobs.

"You, being my twin brother is the greatest gift that you can give me…" Hao replied as the both of them went on Yoh's bed.

**(A/N: What is it with me with bed and futons!)**

Hao got something from one of his pockets. It was a box with a pure white wrapping paper. Yoh rubbed one of his eyes as he got the white box from his older brother.

"Open it." Hao whispered to Yoh's ear and Yoh did as he was told. Yoh tear one side of the white box as he saw the name "Polaroid" as its label. Yoh continued to open it as he saw the Polaroid box. He looked at Hao who nodded and Yoh opened the box to see an orange Polaroid camera. He held the new camera in his hands.

"H-how did you…" Yoh stuttered as he talked. "Happy Birthday Otouto…" Hao said as he let Yoh turn the orange Polaroid camera on as Yoh started to take pictures. Hao didn't reply to Yoh's question but he knew that Yoh wanted a camera since sometimes, he sees Yoh look at the window of the camera shop and his eyes being focused at the certain orange Polaroid camera.

Films continued to go out of the Polaroid camera, each picture may contain a wall or unnecessary stuff. This event went on until Hao said, "Okay Yoh… That's enough for now. I'll come back and let's continue tomorrow."

"Commun… Please? Just 1 more?" Yoh begged as he showed a small pout on his face. Hao, not being able to resist the face, just replied, "Fine, just one more."

And with that last line, Yoh took one more picture as he yawned and slept on Hao's arms.

After a while, Yoh woke up from his sleep as he looked around. His Aniki wasn't there anymore. He looked at his bed as it was filled with the same pictures that he took from a while ago.

He picked them one by one as one of the pictures caught his eyes' attention. It was a picture of Hao and himself. It was obvious that it was taken by arms-length. It was Hao smiling, not that maniac type of smile but the warm, kind of smile while Yoh was sleeping at his shoulder.

Probably, this was the memory that Hao would leave to Yoh for now. Yoh picked up the other pictures and kept them at his drawer except for the picture of Hao and himself in it. He kept in under his pillow and closed the lamp as he lay down on his pillow. He pulled the blanket over him and slept, with the feeling of Hao watching him sleep.

Hao was currently outside the window watching Yoh sleep on his bed. He stepped in again as he got on Yoh's bed and laid close beside him. He hugged him close as he planted a small kiss on Yoh's forehead. Hao smiled as he got out of the bed and turned out of the window.

Yoh, having the feeling of Hao gone, sat up from his bed and looked back at his open window.

"Happy Birthday Aniki…" Yoh whispered to himself as he watched the curtain from his window blow with the wind.

hao-addict: was it fine? I hope that it was… This is a bad oneshot… Please tell me what you guys think about this…

Please review!


End file.
